Climbing the Corporate Ladder
by Przybyszewski
Summary: Banner Bunny Contest story! Rose just got a new job with her sister, her sister competes for all men. Well when Rose's boss takes a liking to her, will her sister get revenge? will Rose win the man? if so how will she? All human :
1. Intro: Contest Info

_**Vampire Academy Banner Bunny Contest Entry**_

**Title:**_ 'Climbing the Corporate Ladder'_

**Rating: **_M_

**Pairing: **_Rose/Dimitri_

**Category: **_AH/Romance/Humor/Drama_

**Word Count: **_11,490_

**Disclaimer: **_I, Hannah (Przybyszewski) Do not own Vampire Academy, though I wish I did, only the plot line and some characters. _

**Summary: **_"When it comes to getting ahead, sometimes you wow them with your business sense. And sometimes it takes a little black dress and a hot pair of heels." (This is the quote on the banner!) Rose just got a new job with her sister, her sister competes for all men Rose takes an interest to. Well, when Rose's boss takes a liking to her, will her sister get revenge? will Rose __win__ the man? if so how will she?_

**I am super excited to be doing my first contest! Thank you so much Mandy for putting this on and making all these amazing banners! I also want to thank my fellow fanfiction sisters for support and just being flipping awesome! :D Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alo Alo fellow fanfictioners! I have another story for you to read! So I am very excited about this one because it is for a contest. Mandy is hosting a Banner Bunny contest, where we were given a banner at random, and we base a story off of that, one-shot or multi chapter. I am very excited to do my first contest. And I hope I do well. So, read the story and review if ya want! I would like to hear some feedback. I will post a link to the banner :) -Przybyszewski**

"**Climbing the Corporate Ladder"**

**Chapter 1**

"Annalise will you stop flirting with every worker in this department store? I need to find new outfits for this new job. Jesus I hate shopping! I can't believe you talked me into shopping _and _working in the same building as you."

To sum up my sister, she drooled over all the guys, but then turned it right around on them. Any guys who showed interest in her, and she played hard to get. She was leaning forward on a banister, elbows propping her up. Her tight jeans and tight blue tank top showing off every possible curve. She shook her ass slowly side to side, a couple guys looking her up and down as they walked by. She gave them a small wave and a quick wink as they couldn't stop starting, some of them being hit in the chest and dragged along by their not so happy girlfriends. I rolled my eyes again, throwing my tube of lipstick at the side of her head.

"Ouch! Rose!"

I fell back in the lounge seat laughing my butt off. She gave me the evil eye, her face turning red.

"Careful Ana, you keep doing that and your face will stick that way."

She flicked me off.

"Grow up Rose! Now hurry up and put the dresses you don't want back so we can get the hell out of here."

I sighed, putting a few of the dresses back, when another one caught my eye.

"Ana look at this. . ."

She rolled her eyes and lazily walked over. When she reached the rack her eyes grew wide when she saw the dress I was holding out for her to see.

"Oh my god I want that!" She reached out and I smacked her hand away.

"Ah ah ah. Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

She folded her arms a stuck out her tongue.

"Oh and your telling me to grow up?"

I hurried towards the dressing room, stopping in my tracks to grab the pair of black stilettos Ana and I had picked out earlier, which I might add made my legs look great! I slipped out of my jeans and t-shirt, and stepped into the dress, pulling it up slowly. It was silk fabric, and it felt really nice against my skin, Ana was gonna be so jealous. The black fabric clung to my skin just right, but flowed loosely towards the bottom. It accented my cleavage very well, and blended nicely with my tan skin and dark hair. Once I put on those heels, It looked as if my legs had grown a foot. I did a little spin in the mirror, admiring every single bit of this outfit.

"I'll have to save this dress for a special day at work."

I changed back into my regular clothes, grabbing my purse as I stepped out of the dressing room. I grabbed the few dresses I decided on after four agonizing hours of shopping, and headed to the check out area with Ana.

"You gotta let me borrow the dress for the club at some point! Maybe take away a few things, like those straps and maybe cut it shorter!"

I raised my eyebrow at her, giving her my 'are you serious?' look.

"Hell no Ana! Are you crazy? Spend your own money on your own dresses to hook up with guys!"

"Like you never hook up with men. . ."

"Not like you do every week!"

We didn't even realize we were at the cashiers counter when I looked around to see the cashier, this mother and her daughter staring at us.

". . .What? Mind your business. . ."

They all slowly looked away, trying to act like they weren't listening.

"Whats the point in you doing this Rose? It's just a dress. . ."

"The point is Annalise you have acted like this since high school and frankly I am sick of it. You have always stolen boyfriends from me and made me look like I was stupid or something. No more Ana!"

That shut her up big time. I stood there, giving her a mean look, letting her know I meant business.

"$134.78" the cashier chimed, and I turned around quickly, apologizing for our behavior, paid and walked out of there quickly with Ana. I loaded everything in the car and drove Ana home, an agonizing twenty minutes of her babbling on about this guy at work who she says is the sexiest man ever. Does she ever consider thinking about a mans personality? Once I got her home, I went straight home to take a bath.

I flipped through the categories on Pandora on my iPad, finally deciding on Adeles channel, and plugged it into my portable speakers. I searched around, finally finding my bath beads a lavender aroma therapy candles. I poured myself a glass of wine, and once I got everything situated, I dimmed the lights, filled up the tub, slipped off my clothes and slipped into the steaming water. It felt like heaven against my aching muscles. I let out a sigh of relief.

"First day of work tomorrow Rose, make a good impression, be noticeable, don't let Annalise take all the spotlight..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Gooooooood morning San Diego! It's a beautiful sunny, Monday morning at 7:00 a.m here in Cali-"<em>

_'bang!'_

"Ugh, I hate that radio man, so flipping obnoxious. . ."

I sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched out my arms with a long yawn. Trying to bring my mind to the fact I was starting my first day at my new job today. Annalise got me a secretarial job for a big fashion corporation, D.B Fashions Inc.

I was pretty excited, I was a secretary, along with my sister, for the head of the corporation, the one it was named after. Dimitri Belikov, this is who my sister drooled over. I could care less, half the guys she gawks over, are some big hot shots, and being head of one of the biggest fashion corporations in the world, I wouldn't be surprised if he was just that!

I hopped in the shower, just long enough to wash my hair, I had to be at work at eight, no time do enjoy the hot water for long today. Once I hopped out and dried off, I looked through my closet, choosing what to wear first. I didn't want to be too much like my sister on her first day, so I decided with a simple pair of black dress pants, a white blouse and my black heels. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, adding a little mascara, eyeliner and red lipstick as a final touch. Grabbing my purse and a yogurt parfait, I headed out the door.

Traffic was smooth for the first time in a while, and I arrived at work with plenty of time. The building was huge, but I was able to find my way to the elevators to take me up to the top floor. It was chaos, so many people scurrying around with fabrics, clothing, shoes and accessories. I finally found my sister. Sitting at her desk, painting her nails while she was taking a call.

"Oh god Lindsey I know, she barely does anything at work!"

I rolled my eyes at that comment and mumbled to myself. "Look who's talking."

"Okay okay I gotta go, my sisters here. Alright, bye bye, kiss kiss!" She hung up, turning her attention towards me.

"So, ready for your first day on the job?" I shrugged my shoulders, taking a spot behind my new desk. It was nice, solid brown oak, probably cost a fortune.

"I guess so, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal Rose! Your working with the biggest fashion industry ever! That and working for the hot boss man."

I rolled my eyes again. "You need to chill out with this guy Ana."

As I got settled some skinny little blonde came rushing over to my sisters desk. She was way too skinny, with heavy make up and a skimpy little red dress. She looked a little flustered, probably due to the fact she was attempting to run in high heels.

"He's coming Ana he's coming!" And the girl disappeared into another room.

The people around us went on doing what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. My sister stood up quickly, smoothing out her skirt and fixing her hair. She looked over at me, eyes wide surprised I wasn't following suit.

"Rose! Stand up!"

I gave her a confused look, but just ignored her odd state of mind and stood up slowly, not even attempting to match my poise and posture with Ana's. I leaned forward, elbows propped on the desk. It got very quiet, all you could hear were quiet conversations throughout the room and footsteps on the marble floor. It was then he turned the corner into my view. My jaw dropped, mouth dry, knees buckled slightly.

"Mother of god. . ."

Dressed in a blue pinstripe suit, white cotton dress shirt and red tie, was sex on legs. Tanned skin, dark brown shoulder-length hair hung around his face, dark brown eyes like pools of chocolate. Wow I sounded like a sappy movie in my head right now. But it was all true, I had never seen anything so sexy, and so tall. He had to be at least 6'7" He approached Ana's desk, she was barely able to get a word out. He had a big, kind smile on his face, and when he spoke, I just about melted. What an accent.

"доброе утро Ana dear" He said cheerfully. "How are you this morning?"

It took her a few moments till she snapped out of her daze, finally answering him. She gave an odd, high-pitched giggle.

"I—I'm fine thanks," The big cheesy smile of her face practically cemented on her overdone face coated in makeup.

He gave her a small nod, turning his attention toward me. He gave another flash of his smile, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dimitri Belikov, you must be Rose, the new secretary!"

No answer. Come on Rose snap outta it! I shook my head, coming to my senses.

"Yes, that's me!" I took his hand. It was so warm, so soft for such strong hands.

"Wow, you have quite the handshake there Mr. Belikov!" He laughed.

"I know, I get that all the time. But please, call me Dimitri." He gave me a wink and before I could think.

_'Thud!'_

"Ouch. . ."

My legs gave out, and I hit the rolling office chair, sliding off onto the floor with a 'thud'. Great, just great. The first time I meet the hottest guy I have ever met, I fall on my ass. Dimitri leaned over the front of the desk, staring down at me. He raised an eyebrow, clearly amused by my falter.

"You alright there Roza?"

I blushed, looking down at the ground. I stood up and smoothed out my clothes. Did he just call me Roza?

"Yeah. Did you just call me Roza?"

He seemed slightly embarrassed, he hadn't realized he called me that, and I don't think he thought I would bring it up.

"Oh well, it's your name in Russian. I'm sorry I'm just so used to calling people by their Russian name. You sure your okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled, he followed with the same.

"Good, you take it easy now. Ana, watch out for your sister." He gave another flashy smile and headed into his office. Right as the door closed, Ana turned giving me the death glare.

"What the hell was all that show?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

She huffed, clearly not buying it.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! That show you put on! You stay away from him Rosemarie, he's mine!"

* * *

><p>The day was quite awkward after that. People were giggling and gossiping about my fall, and I had just started working here today. One day and I am already the laughing stock! I worked till closing, past closing that is. Ana, Dimitri and myself were the only ones left at the office, Ana was getting ready to pack up and head out while I decided to stay behind and finish up a couple papers.<p>

"Alright Rose, I'm heading out, too tired to finish the papers, I'll see you tomorrow." Ana scurried out before I could say bye.

My eyes grew droopy from staring at the computer screen all day, and I was called to attention when I heard Dimitri's office door opening and he was standing in front of my desk. He gave a soft smile.

"Rose, your still here. Didn't you get off two hours ago?"

I nodded. "Yup!" I gave a shrug. "But whoever you had last was extremely behind on some work, so I decided to catch up a little."

"Thank you Rose, I really appreciate that!"

I smiled and nodded, and awkward silence fell over us. He finally broke the silence.

"So Rose, I was wondering. I have the day off work Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house for some dinner and wine, I'll cook."

I froze. Was he asking me on a date? Oh my god this is incredible! Come on Rose, say yes. Say yes!

I gave him a small smile, leaning closer to him.

"Yeah, I would love that. . ."

**APOV**

Thank god I was able to get the hell out of there. That was so boring! How could Rose stand to sit in there when it's almost eight o' clock?

"Oh shit my makeup bag!"

I grunted in frustration when I realized I left my small makeup bag on the desk. I turned around swiftly to go retrieve it. I walked with heavy footsteps down the hallway, irritated that I had to waist even more of my time here.

"So Rose I was wondering. . ."

I skidded to a halt, peering around the corner to see Dimitri with Rose, talking to her.

"I have the day off work Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house for some dinner and wine, I'll cook."

What? No, this can't be happening. Dimitri is asking Rose on a date? But I am so much prettier and, well better! Say no Rose, just say no.

"Yeah, I would love that."

Damn it!

"Sounds good. Pick you up at six that day?"

"Six it is."

When I heard Dimitris footsteps I turned on my heel and hurried down the hall to the elevator. I stood in the elevator, and I just, screamed. How dare she steal him from me! I had been working for him for months now, and she gets a date on her first day. This simply wouldn't do. I chuckled to myself, crossing my arms and pondering my thoughts. I strolled out of the elevator to my car, still smiling about the thoughts going through my head.

"Oh Rosemarie, prepare to be humiliated and annihilated . No one steals Annalise Hathaway's man. . ."

**There is chapter one! I hope you liked! -Przybyszewski (доброе утро- Good morning)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Typing this chapter up along other stories in Caribou Coffee with my friend, how exciting :) Haha well just a heads up, this story will not be very long. I pretty much know where I am going with it, I already know the ending, and I don't want it extremely long for my first contest. Don't worry don't worry, the other stories I'm working on will be quite lengthy, including the one I have not posted yet, Possible. I think that story will catch someones interest I hope, It's a different turn of events! Well sorry for babbling on, heres chapter 2 of 'Climbing the Corporate Ladder!- Przybyszewski**

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

Day four of my new job, and it's working out well. My fellow co-workers have finally backed off on the snickering caused by infamous fall to the floor meeting Dimitri for the first time. They've graced me with the nickname 'Thud'. Okay, I can survive that, I'm sure it will blow over by next week. My date with Dimitri is Saturday, and the days couldn't go by any faster. I'm nervous. Every time that man comes into my line of sight, I daze. It takes a smack in the head or the throwing of a pen at my face from Annalise to knock me to my senses.

Anna has been acting incredibly strange. She is all of a sudden, peppy happy with me, unless it involves me drooling over Dimitri, then the beast is released! Everyday she walks into Dimitris office around 3 p.m, carrying this huge stack of paperwork. Since when has she touched that paperwork? I'm the one that does all that shit! My nosy side was creeping in, and I couldn't help taking a peek into the office. When I saw what my sister was attempting to do, I got pissed, disgusted.

_Oh hell no. This bitch is gonna get her ass handed to her if she doesn't back off._

My sister, trying _way_ too hard to impress a guy, once again. She was seated on Dimitri's desk, legs crossed and chest pushed out. Every so often she would flutter her eyes and laugh at the simple remarks Dimitri would make. The good thing was, it was obvious Dimitri was clearly uninterested. As he filed through papers, once in a while sipping his coffee, he would occasionally glance at her, nod his head or make some short comment. My sister gave another loud, annoying holler of a laugh. It made my cringe. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Dimitri! You are like sooooooo funny! Why don't you go around telling jokes or something as a career?"

"Because I wanted to be successful. . ." I snickered quietly at his remark.

She laughed again, and this time I laughed at the look on Dimitris face. Okay, time to interrupt this failing attempt at what she calls flirting. I grabbed some papers off of my desk and strolled in quickly, stopping just a few feet away and clearing my throat. Annalise looked up and glared at me.

"Well well, what's going on here?" Annalise blushed slightly, covering the embarrassment quickly with her snappy remark.

"What do you want Rose?" The satisfied look on Dimitris face that I was in here put a smile on my face.

"I'm here to review some papers with Dimitri. Do you have a problem with them Anna?"

_Oh if looks could kill. Yikes._

Dimitri chimed in this time.

"Annalise I think it's best you go now. I need to review some of this with Rose."

Turning her attention to Dimitri with a disappointed puppy dog face, she stood up, smoothing out her skirt. She gave a huff, walking away, stopping right next to me to whisper in my ear.

"Your gonna pay for that _Rosie_." I cringed at the nickname, fighting the urge to smack her across the face and pull a big chunk of her bleach blonde hair out, but I gave a small forced smile and whispered in her ear, intense and sinister.

"Eat you heart out Anna, and stay away from him, he dates classy women, not dolled up, fake bimbos. Oh, and cut back on the make up, you look like a fucking clown."

She looked completely appalled. Her mouth dropped open, and I had the huge urge to laugh, but I just turned my attention towards Dimitri to discuss the paper work. I heard her hooker heels stomp against the floor as she left. She gave another huff, then closed the door behind her. Dimitri gave a little spin in his office chair, making me laugh, chuckling at himself even, then stopped to face me.

"So, what do you have for me today Rose?"

I smiled and set the several manilla folders I had onto his desk, laying them out neatly. I pointed to each other, naming off what what they were.

"Portfolio rough draft, scheduled runway dates, magazine cover and requested articles for the upcoming magazine and applications, paperwork and headshots from auditioning models. All organized, checked thoroughly and neatly re-written, just like you asked." He gave a small smile, obviously satisfied with the work.

"Excellent Rose, you saved my life with all this, I was getting swamped. Are you ready for Saturday?"

_My god look at those eyes. . ._

". . .Rose?"

I jumped a little, snapping out of the hypnosis his eyes put me through. "Huh? What?"

He chuckled and looked directly at me, oh god that gaze, his eyes literally sparkled.

"I said, are you ready for Saturday?"

I smiled big, noddedmy head slightly, trying to cover my nerves and the shake in my knees. "More than ever. . ."

* * *

><p><em>Dress, check. Shoes, check. Now where did I put that make up. . .<em>

I rifled through my bathroom cupboard, searching for any signs of make up that was rare to exist in my house. I hated using it, but if I'm going on a date with a guy like Dimitri, then it's mandatory.

"Aha! Theres that mascara." I quickly started applying it to my eyelashes, too quickly.

"Ouch! God Damnit!" I squinted caused by the burning pain in my eye. Foolishly, I started rubbing my eye. I sighed when I pulled my hand away, a big black smear on my hand in a fist and another under my eye.

"Great, now I look like a freak." I carefully took a make up remover wipe under my eye, clearing it all away, then slowly started over.

"Eyeshadow. . ." I settled with a pale bronze, brownish color. My dress was a simple dark blue, knee length dress, spaghetti strapped and form fitting at the bust and waist. It flowed out starting at my hips, the perfect dress for me. I slipped on my silver heels and applied a light red lipstick. Double checking myself in the mirror, I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, eagerly awaiting Dimitri.

Minutes after I headed downstairs he pulled in the driveway. Damn he had a nice car. I believe it was a Porsche. When I saw him step out, I held my breath. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, he looked so handsome, so sexy. I watched as he fixed his hair quickly before pulling a small box and a bouquet of roses out of his car. He sure looked nervous too, maybe that was a good thing. What a gentlemen. I laughed when I saw him hold the gifts behind his back and walk up to the door. I was at the door and opened it just as he was going to knock.

". . .Rose." He look on his face made me blush. I have never had a man look at me like that.

I gave a shy smile. "Hey there. Ready to go?" It took him a moment to come to his senses and answer.

"Oh. Yeah! Here, I brought you these." He held out the gifts, I decided to play dumb and act like I didn't see them out the window.

"Oh Dimitri, they are beautiful! I will go put these in a vase, stay right there, i'll be right back." I hurried into the kitchen and filled up the vase rather quickly, eager to get back and open the gift. I attempted to run in my heels, but I decided against that as I rounded the corner.

"So, what's in the box?" I asked in a curious voice, eying it noticeably. He laughed.

"Just open it." He placed it in my hands and I quickly teared away the wrapping like a little kid on Christmas.

". . .Oh my goodness." I picked up the necklace, holding it up to the light. It was a diamond necklace, but in the center, made of Aquamarine stones, was my name in Russian, 'Roza'.

"Dimitri, this is. . .so beautiful. How did you know this was my birthstone?"

He smiled and laughed like it was obvious I should know. "Your application Rose."

I felt the need to smack my forehead, duh Rose!

"Thank you, so much. It means a lot to me."

I reached around to latch it on, but Dimitri stepped behind me in only two strides to get it latched himself. His hands placed themselves around my own, and I felt a rush of heat surge from my fingertips all the way to my toes. Once he latched it and his hands slowly went away, I spun around to face him, we both were bright red and breathing heavier than normal.

"Thank you."

He nodded his head slightly. "Your welcome." He cleared his throat nervously. "Shall we go?" As he gestured toward the door, I smiled and nodded. Linking arms with him, he led me out to his car, opening my door for me, and closing it before he got in himself. As he pulled out and made his way towards his house, I could notice how nervous he looked, it was odd. He always looks so confident and daring, like he could do anything, did I really make him that nervous?

"So, Roz- -Rose, how long have you lived in this area?"

"My whole life. My parents always loved the busy city life, and they could never get away. I definitely thought about moving to a more suburb type area, but I don't have the money yet to move away. It's surprising enough I can afford a house here in New York City."

He stayed silent, the look on his face almost seemed guilty, like he felt bad.

"People like you deserve so much more in life. What did you really want to be? I'm sure working as secretary wasn't your first choice."

I shrugged. I never really had one dream in life. "Well, your right about that, but I never settled on one thing. I always thought it would be cool travel the world as an architect, but I also cannot build nor design a building. Even If my life depended on it."

He laughed, glancing over at me with a small smile. I blushed and my body froze when his right hand laid on top of mine. I glanced down at it briefly, the butterflies in my stomach growing heavier as his thumb stroked the top of my hand. I tried to distract myself by continuing the conversation.

"But I guess if there was something I wanted to do right now, it would be- -"

"Me?"

I looked at him shocked, humor filling his features and seconds after, he busted into laughter, and I followed suit.

"Y...you...did you really just say that?" I could barely talk from my uncontrolled laughter. He was able to calm himself before I could and answer my question.

"Well, I can't help it, I have never seen someone so beautiful in my life. I envy every man who has ever had the chance to kiss you. . ."

I smiled even bigger, blushing for the millionth time. Wow, I'm liking him even more.

We finally arrived at his place, and man it was big. I could fit three of my houses in his house. I turned to open the door, until he took my arm to stop me.

"No no, that is my job." He winked and got out, quickly walking around to open my door and hold out his hand. God what a man, making me blush left and right.

He led me inside, and I gasped when I saw the interior of his house. Marble floors, famous paintings, windows from floor to ceiling, it was gorgeous.

"Please Rose, have a look around, make yourself comfortable. I am going to get dinner started alright?" I nodded and he hurried over into the kitchen which I couldn't see from where I was.

"Where is your bathroom?" I called.

"Upstairs, second door on the right."

_Upstairs? Was that okay for me to do?_

"Am I allowed to venture upstairs Dimitri?"

"Of course! I'll give you a holler when dinner is ready."

I made my way upstairs, examining every inch of house around me. I hurried into the bathroom, and when I finished powering and washing my hands, I stepped out, slightly overwhelmed by the amount of doors up here. Curiosity got the best of me, and I found myself sneaking into the fancy door across the hall, a different color from the rest. I stepped inside and flipped on the light.

_Oh shit. It's his room. _

I have never seen a mans room so gorgeous and well kept. Red carpeted floor, a huge canopy king size bed. He had two dark wooden dressers and a small nightstand that held a simple lamp. A plasma screen and a whole bunch of game systems. Sweet, he's a gamer, like me! There were two doors, one I assumed was his closet and the other was wide opened, his master bathroom. My eyes went back to the bed. I had such a strong urge to jump on that bed, I could totally tell it was bounce material.

_Do it Rose, he is cooking dinner, he won't be up here._

I took my heels off, ran at full speed and hopped up onto the bed. Yes! Perfect jumping material. I was like a little kid again, jumping up and down, my head brushing the top of the net canopy. I laughed out loud as I landed on my back, taking in the softness of the feather comforter and pillows. I closed my eyes, content with the state I was in.

_'Ahem!'_

I gasped and my head shot up, jerking towards the door. Dimitri stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway, a big smirk on his face. I scurried off the bed, hurrying to find my shoes.

"Dimitri, I am so, so sorry. . ." He waved me off and started laughing.

"No no your fine, it was quite amusing to watch you. I'm sure your hyper self is ready for dinner now. It's just about done." I blushed a beet red.

It was like on cue my stomach rumbled and I followed him back downstairs. When I walked into the dining room I was awed by the presentation. Dimmed lighting, beautiful sterling silver plates and utensils. Long stemmed crystal glasses on top of a large oak table. Two candles sat on the table, slightly off center.

"Wow. Dimitri, I am impressed." He gave a little bow, then walked over and pulled a chair out for me. I nodded and sat down.

"Is this, beef wellington?" He nodded his head and sat down across from me.

"Yes, have you had it before?"

"Well yes but it is difficult to make! All I can make is Ramen and popcorn." He chuckled and then picked up the bottle of wine next to him.

"What wine is that?"

"Well, only one of the best. I payed a lot of money for it. Chteau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac is the name. Very expensive but very delicious, completely worth it." The way his accent rolled around on his tongue saying those words made me shiver. He poured himself a glass before passing the bottle down to me. After pouring some myself, he lifted his glass.

"Cheers Rose."

"Well, cheers to what?" I could see he was trying to think of something to say, but I beat him to it.

"Cheers to us, an hopefully many more dates." I clinked his glass. He smiled and clinked mine back.

"To us. . ."

* * *

><p>"Just stay right there. I wanna look at you like this forever, your breathtaking." His lips gently brushed against mine as he lowered himself, and I gripped at the sheets slightly, his right hand teasing my thigh. I grew moist and warm, fighting many sudden urges to just throw myself at him. I smiled, and slipped out from under him.<p>

"I'll be right back. You just make yourself comfortable." I winked and slipped into the bathroom, the last thing I saw was the giddy look on his face. I slipped out of my clothes, taking my time, trying to make him antsy and curious.

"Roza, are you coming out soon?"

"Just be patient Dimitri." I could hear the whiny irritation in his voice. I gave myself a look in the mirror, pretty satisfied with how my body was, I had to admit, I had great curves and a great chest. I flipped off the bathroom light and stuck my head outside the door. He had dimmed the lights and turned on his bedside lamp. His clothes were still on but he kicked off his shoes and socks. He was waiting patiently in a comfortable position, whistling a Garth Brooks song. I guess he likes country.

He finally noticed me peeking my head out and smiled.

"What are you doing cutie? Come on out!" I smirked and shook my head.

"Close your eyes first, I'll tell you when to open." I don't think he wanted to close them, but he finally gave in.

I tip toed over to the side of bed, tossing my hair to give a sexy look, then placing my hands on my hips.

"Okay. . .open."

The look on his face when those beautiful eyes opened was absolutely priceless. He froze completely and his jaw tightened. His eyes went slightly wider, the brown color of his eyes going darker, I heard him gulp.

"R...Roza..."

I smirked, climbing over top of him, hovering above. His eyes went directly to my chest. I giggled and tilted his chin up towards my face, placing a light kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"Are...are you sure you comfortable Rose? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or weird at all." I placed a finger to his lips, my other hand fumbling with his belt. While underneath me he was able to shimmy out of his dress pants and I pulled his shirt off. I leaned my head forward, my lips grazing his ear. I heard his breath hitch and felt his body shiver below me.

"Dimitri." The whisper in his ear made his grip on my hip tighten. He gulped again.

"Y...yes?" His voice already sounded exhausted, spent, eager to here my next words.

". . .Take me."

**THere is chapter 2 you guys! I hoped you liked it :) I decided after the contest, I am gonna continue this story. Different title and I wont be updating this story, another one, but it will continue on :) lots of love to all- Przybyszewski 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Chapter 3! Woo hoo! Haha thank you everyone for showing so much interest in this story. I really enjoy writing it for this contest. I enjoy it so much I'm doing a second story based off of it once it is done! Oh and even though this isn't for this story, if you read 'The Little Things You Do', I posted a poll on my profile for that story, make sure you vote! Okay, so with further ado, I give you...chapter three! (Damn that didn't rhyme) **

**Chapter 3**

"Dimitri. That was, mind blowing. . ."

I turned over on my side to face him, pulling the strands of damp hair away from his face. He had his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling and his breaths were very audible. He slowly tried to catch his breath and I watched as his chest came back to a comfortable rise and fall pace. He turned his head in my direction, still able to hear his breathing and feel it on my face. His eyes were filled with an humorous after sex wonder.

"I've never been with a girl that flexible." He chuckled and I blushed.

"I did my fair share of gymnastics in college and in high school." I smirked and winked. He laughed out loud and pulled me closer to him, softly tracing his fingers down my back.

"Well, I could sure tell. I never thought I would end up doing that with a girl like you." He lightly kissed my forehead and I blushed. All of a sudden reality hit me when I realized the situation before us.

"Wait. . .Dimitri. . .What about work? What if people find out about-" He placed a finger to my lips before I could finish.

"Don't worry about that, there is no reason. I am head of the company. And even if people did start finding out, the worst that would happen would be the fact all the girls would envy you. I'm the reason most girls work for me." He shrugged. "I think they could care less about the pay." I chuckled slightly.

"I guess I am pretty lucky aren't I?" He too started to blush, and I decided to chastise.

"Awww is Dimitri Belikov embarrassed?" I pinched his cheek and he playfully smacked my hand away.

"No! No way! You can't embarrass me!" I raised an eye brow at him and he did it right back.

"We will see about that. . ." I hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hop in the shower. I turned on the water as I brushed away. With a mouth full of toothpaste and a toothbrush, I poked my head out to get his attention.

"Duhmitwee!" He looked up from putting his jeans on, a humored look on his face.

"Yes Rose?"

"Con lu gwab my bwess on da fluor over dere?" A glob of toothpaste fell out of my mouth, landing on my foot, I took the toothbrush out of my mouth and set it down, leaning over to wipe off the white foam.

"Oh damn it!" Dimitri flares his hands up in a joking exasperation and starts to chuckle.

"Oh, so _now _you decide to take the toothbrush out of your mouth and talk!" He walked over and picked up my dress, throwing it at my face. I scrambled my hands as I tried to get it off my face.

"Hey!" He did a teasing little taunt, and I walked over with my tube of toothpaste, stopping just a foot in front of him to squirt huge globs onto his chest and a little spraying onto his cheek. He gave a quick look of surprise but then stood there, biting his lip slightly and giving out a long sigh. He started to wipe the paste away then looking directly into my eyes with a mischievous gaze.

". . .You better run Roza. . ." I didn't need to be asked twice. I yelped and giggled, dropping the tube and sprinting towards the door, but he was right on my heels. As I reached the bathroom and spun around to slam the door, he got one hand on the doorknob and another onto the center of the door before I could get it closed. It was a back and forth battle, I was pushing will all my might, but he was obviously winning.

"Ohhhhh no ya don't Roza!"

As my body started to give, he gave one final push and I stumbled back and landed directly into the tub, soaking the t-shirt and plaid boxers of his I was wearing to sleep in, which I might add were pretty damn big on me. I tried reaching for the handle, but the hot water spraying in my face didn't make that easy along with the little pain I had in my tailbone

He rushed in, concern all over his face. He reached over and turned off the water, reaching a hand out to help me up.

"Rose? Hey are you alright?" He reached for a towel but I stopped him from doing so. He still seemed concerned, scared that I was about to rip him to shreds verbally, but I just smiled, laughing right after, that certainly eased his nerves.

After my laughter calmed, I noticed that he had been looking at me the entire time, an interesting gaze in his eyes, a slight sparklein one eye. It was like we just clicked, because moments later, we were up against each other, lips crushing together in a very hungry, yet passionate way. I was able to get my clothes off along with his while we kept kissing, except for the moment I lifted his shirt above my head, both of us now completely naked. We shivered at the sudden cold breeze coming from his room and he kicked the door shut with his foot.

He turned the water back on, the steam warming up the room and fogging the glass. He lifted me off the ground, my legs wrapping around his waist, and he pulled away from our feverish kissing just a moment to watch his step as he stepped his way into the shower. His attention was right back on my lips once he was in, pushing my back up against the wall. I gripped at the silver support rail to my left, my toes curling as he kissed and bit at my neck.

"Oh god that feels good." I whimpered, his breathing was proving that he was eager for a lot more. He broke away once again to position himself correctly, placing his forehead to mine and looking directly into my eyes as he slowly entered me.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Rose!" I looked up from my work, still dead tired from last night being out and about with Dimitri, also a little bummed that Dimitri wasn't at work today because of a big meeting thingy. My gaze met with my sisters, who was storming up to my desk, her skirt wrinkled and hair not as perfect as she usually tries to make it. I rolled my eyes and sighed as she stopped in front of my desk, hands on her hips.<p>

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" She grew even more irritated, her face turning a light shade of pink and she tapped her foot.

"Don't you dare call me that! What the hell happened to you last night? You were supposed to meet Jennifer and me at the Ollio Club!"

_Oh shit, I completely forgot about that, I had been with Dimitri last night, four straight hours of bed wrestling._

"I'm sorry Annalise I completely forgot, I just got really busy and caught up with work. I promise this Friday we can go out, cross my heart." She raised an eyebrow, my lie wasn't quite working.

"What were you really doing Rose? You never even told me how your date went last weekend."

I gave an annoyed glare. "It's not your concern how my date went and what I was doing yesterday, if I wanted you to know I would tell you. Bug off Anna!" I went back to my work, and when she tried to protest I held up a hand without even looking at her.

"Don't even start with me. . .leave." I heard her give the infamous Anna 'huff'' and storm away down the hall.

**APOV**

_What a bitch, how dare she not tell me what she's been doing. . ._

"Yeah I know right? Rose is so lucky!" My head shot in the direction of the voices that spoke of Rose. I scurried my way over, trying to run in my heels but that was just not possible.

"What happened with my sister?" I was craving some gossip, all ears, but what I was told was not something I was expecting, or wanting to hear.

"Oh my god you didn't know? They fucked on the first date! Multiple times I believe. And just last night they went at it." My jaw dropped, fury radiating through my pores, oh it's war now.

"How did you find this out?" I was about ready to punch a hole in the wall.

"Sydney is dating Dimitri's right hand man, Adrian. He tells Adrian everything and then Sydney leaks a little out. . .Anna?"

I was staring off into space, clearly pissed off. How the fuck could Rose keep this from me? Better yet, how could she steal _my _man and break _my _heart? Oh this girl was in for it now, _so _in for it.

I snapped out of my angered daze and gave a forced smile at the two girls before me. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

I bit on the cap of my pen, cracking in on both sides.

"Yes. . ." I took the pen out and gritted my teeth hard. "Perfectly fine." Before anyone could respond, I turned on my heel, continuing down the hall, a smirk on my face as a I moved my hips side to side as I walked, catching several guys attention. I smirked even more as I processed different things I could do to Rose.

_Oh yes, my sister Is going down. . ._

**RPOV **

I scrambled out of bed, tripping over my own feet as I fumbled through my drawers to find something decent to wear for work. Not really feeling a dress today, I tossed on a nicer white tank top with lace along the neck like, a red v-neck cardigan, jeans and black flats. I mean really, did it matter what I wore? To be pretty blunt, I was dating my boss, I doubt he would care much about what I wear. I grabbed a chocolate doughnut and a bottle of lipton green tea for myself and Dimitri as I scurried out, getting into my black Nissan Altima.

_God I hope Dimitri won't get mad a me, I was supposed to have those papers on his desk fifteen minutes ago!_

I grew really irritated as I searched around for a parking spot, my usual one had been taken since I was late. Finally finding one towards the top of the parking deck, I hustled my way to the elevator, growing even more irritated as it took forever for the elevator to arrive and to reach the bottom floor.

_Great, now I have more elevators to reach and wait for._

After an agonizing five minutes -which seemed like an hour- were over, I pushed my way through the passengers on the elevator and ran down the hall as best as I could.

"Excuse me! Coming through people!" My fellow workers gave me humored glances, but some had afraid, concerned looks on their face. Confused, I set my stuff down on my desk, rifling through my bag to grab the papers for Dimitri. Looking up I was still getting concerned glances. I finally responded to the set of eyes that were kind of creeping me out.

". . .Why are you all staring at me like that?" They all stayed silent, till Sydney finally opened her mouth.

"Nothing Rose, we are just. . .surprised your late, you're always on time for your 'boo'." They all started to laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh ha ha very funny. Are you all going to tease us from now on?" I could tell by the looks on their faces the answer to my question was yes. So, I just grabbed my papers and went towards Dimitri office doors.

"Rose! Wait!" I spun around, a confused look on my face as I looked at Sydney who was reaching out like she was gonna grab my arm or something.

"What?"

"You can't go in there. He's busy." I laughed, shaking my head at her.

"Honestly Sydney? I don't think he will mind if I step in to hand him those papers, It's really no biggy."

I turned around and opened the door, making my way inside.

"Hey Comrade I got those pap- -"

I should have listened to Sydney. I dropped the papers, and brought my hands to my mouth. I could feel the tears springing to my eyes. My muffled words under my hands were shaky, hurt.

"Oh god no. . ."

Dimitri was in there busy alright, laying on his desk, his shirt unbuttoned. Annalise was on top of him, with _my _dress that I had bought when we went outfit shopping for work. The dress I was planning to wear for Dimitri tomorrow for our big date. She had him pinned, her lips pressed against his. She came up from the kiss, sitting up and flipping her hair back, running a hand through it. Her head turned in my direction, meeting my gaze, an amused smile on her face.

"Oh Rose! You finally decided to show up for work! You gotta remember that with being late to work, there are. . ." She paused and gigglied before finishing her scentence. ". . ._consequences_."

There was poison in that final word, ripping my heart in half. With the mention of my name Dimitri quickly turned his head, now struggling to get Anna off him and off the desk.

"No no Rose no wait!" He called. But I was already down the hall, tears streaming down my face, choking back the sobs escaping my throat. I could hear Dimitri calling out my name behind me, but I wasn't gonna stop for anything.

"Rose! Rose!" I turned my head as I saw him fumbling to get his shirt back together, but the buttons must have been missing, because he wasn't able to cover his chest. I repeatedly pressed the elevator button, and Dimitri was starting to gain on me. I gained a little more time with my fellow co-worker friends as they tried to block his way. The elevator finally arrived, and I stepped inside, repeatedly pressing another button to close the door.

"No Rose please! Wait! Don't-" The last thing I saw was Dimitri barely making it to the elevator doors, his words cut off. Once I couldn't see him and the elevator made it's descent, I collapsed to the elevator floor, balling my eyes out.

I somehow made it to my car, my hands shaking and my breathing erratic. My cheeks and eyes burned from the amount of tears pouring down my face and drying up. I took my driving slowly, making sure I didn't speed off and ram into another car or a wall. Once I finally got home and pulled in my driveway, the sadness was replaced with anger.

"That bitch. . ." I slammed the steering wheel with my first, the horn honking loudly.

"BITCH!" I screamed, a couple people walking by turned their heads in the cars direction. I got out, storming into my house throwing the keys on the table. I took my cell out of my pocket, searching through the contacts in my phone.

"Ah ha! There he is!" I clicked call and held the phone to my ear, waiting to hear the ringing after the dial tone. It finally started to ring, and after the second ring, I heard a click, a voice coming through the other line.

"Hello?" I smirked, trying not to laugh to myself, I was getting Annalise back, this was all her, not Dimitri, and I knew it.

"Oh hey dad! it's Rose."

"Hey Kiz! How's the new job and new guy?"

"Well that is what I was calling to speak about, would you mind coming over after your done with work, I need to talk to you about Annalise."

There was a long pause, followed by a sigh. "What did she do now?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll fill you in when you get here. But with my plan, I may need you to lend me some money and also talk to mom for me."

"Depends on what you want me to talk to her about, your sister and you aren't in some legal trouble are you?"

"No dad of course not! Like I said, I will fill you in later. But please, ask mom if she can lend me that dress she wore when she crashed your bachelor party." I think it took my dad a minute to process what the hell was going on. He still couldn't figure it out, and his reaction made me laugh.

"Is this for this guy?"

"Yes dad, and for Annalise."

There was another pause. "I don't know if I wanna know details, but I will see you later today around five alright? Love you Kiz, bye."

"Bye dad."

_click._

I tossed my phone into my purse and made myself comfortable on the couch, propping my feet up and flipping through some channels on the TV.

_Hmm, mean girls, how ironic._

I settled on watching that to humor myself for what was to come. I processed all the I saw in my mind today. Yeah, it sure crushed me to see it, but how could I be so stupid to walk out like that? I should of punched that slut in the face and ripped her a new one. Since she now had my dress, hopefully I can get this one from mom. I thought about all the little things Anna had said and have now tried to do, I just laughed to myself.

_Bring it on bitch! Bring. . .it. . .on._


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! :D I wasn't gonna put any cat fights in here, but that seems to be something a lot of people are looking forward to, so I guess i'll add a little! :) This is the last chapter that I am updating for the contest. I am going to do a continuation of the story, but I am going to wait till the contest is done! Here Is the 4th and final chapter of climbing the corporate ladder, enjoy! Love- Przybyszewski 3**

**Chapter 4**

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<em>

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
><em>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<em>  
><em>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<em>  
><em>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

_She's not a saint_  
><em>And she's not what you think<em>  
><em>She's an actress, whoa<em>  
><em>She's better known<em>  
><em>For the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>  
><em>Soon she's gonna find<em>  
><em>Stealing other people's toys<em>  
><em>On the playground won't<em>  
><em>Make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha.<em>

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel bobbing my head as a small guitar break came in, eager to just jam to those upcoming lyrics that were ironically so perfect for this situation. 'Better than revenge' by Taylor Swift, how perfect. As the lyrics came back in, I shouted out just one line before the chorus came in.

"But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity!"

I turned down the radio as I approached my sisters house and pulled in the driveway, rolling my eyes when a pretty hot boy- most likely mid twenties- came walking out of her house. He acknowledged me with a sly smirk and a 'call me' gesture, but his hopes and dreams were played with as I lowered my sunglasses from my line of vision with a seductive gaze, only to crush his hopes as I flipped him the bird.

"This girl needs to lay off men, seriously. . ." I turned off the car and got out, completely confident as I walked to her door and knocked. It took a minute or so till she finally answered. Her hair was a frizzy mess from sleep and probably other things. A bed sheet was wrapped around her body. The moment she saw me a taunting smirk crept its way onto her thin little bird lips.

"Rose, what a pleasant surprise. Did you come back to—AH! ROSE!"

I had heard enough out of her mouth already. Bitch better not even play that nice crap with me! I grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, yanking her down to the porch step, causing her to lose grip on the sheet and expose herself. She had underwear on, but no bra.

_Oh this shit just got better._

She squirmed and yelled, desperately trying to pry my fingers away, but I gripped harder and pulled her out into the yard with both hands. To make it better, a few girls we knew on bikes were riding by, cheering me on.

"Rose! Let go of my fucking hair!" She screamed. I was tempted to let go with the high pitch sound to her voice, but that definitely wasn't happening soon.

"Not till you promise to keep your filthy, slutty paws off of my man!" She attempted to kick at my legs, but I gave a good blow with my foot to her gut, knocking the wind out of her and shutting her up finally. I pinned her down, one foot on her chest and the other on one hand. She tried to grab my leg and yank it away, but she was too much of a prissy wimp to make me falter.

"Don't even try it bitch. Keep your ass down on that ground!" Fear covered her expression, and she finally settled down as she was regaining some breath.

"Now you listen to me Anna. I am _this _close to tearing your face off, chopping you up and feeding you to the crows. If you don't back the fuck off my man, I will make sure myself, along with dad takes care of you." Her eyes -if possible- grew even wider with fear. Then she relaxed and smiled, and I raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Just say whatever the fuck you're gonna say Anna!" I took my feet off her chest and hand. She stood up slowly as I helped her and brushed the dirt off of her, crossing her arms over her chest to cover herself.

"Give me the sheet Rose."

"No Anna, say what you need to say then you can have the sheet. . ."

"Oh Rose, you're right, I really need to watch what men I talk to. You totally deserve Dimitri." Shame on me for being fooled by her, because then tone in her voice as a stared at the ground changed.

"Oh Rose?" I met her gaze, deep, haggard breaths escaping me as I tried to calm down my anger and my adrenaline from almost kicking her ass.

"Yeah." The next to happen, I expected to hear it, for her to say something. But no, I felt it. I felt something wet and slippery hit me right under the eye, and It took me seeing the sight of Annalise wiping her mouth and smirking to realize what she had just done. I don't think I had ever been so angry in my life. My dad had showed up just before that, seeing what Annalise had just done.

"Rose. . .Stay ca- -" Too late, he should of said something before the roundhouse kick to her ugly face.

She hit the grass with a _thud_, instantly knocked out. I smiled to myself, wiping my face dry and wiping my hands on my pants. I turned to my dad, an amused smile on my face, and a concerned, but somewhat pleased look on his. He bent his head and sighed.

"Oh Kiz, I guess you didn't need me after all did ya?" I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. "Nope, guess not! Well, I may need you tomorrow. Did you get that dress for me?"

"Yeah It's in the car." I was just about to follow him to the car, till an idea hit me.

"Hold on one second dad, I'll be to the car in just a minute." He nodded his head and I fished for the camera in my bag, snapping a couple photos of Annalise before I jogged to his car to get the dress.

"So this is the dress? Wow it's perfect! How did you get mom to couch it up?" I picked the dress up and was a little surprised this small amount of fabric was one dress.

"Well, explaining the situation to her, she understood and thought you were old enough to wear something like that." I chuckled, giving my dad a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dad, I'm gonna head home, I'll see you later."

"Bye Kiz." I hopped in my car and drove back home to get my plan ready and situated. I was a little nervous, would it work? Could things be okay with Dimitri again? I guess we would find out tomorrow. I Spent the rest of the day chilling out and watching random TV shows, ignoring any texts and calls from Dimitri. I wasn't ready to speak to him yet, just not quite.

After my lazy day I crawled into bed, wrapping myself in the big warm comforter, and I immediately fell asleep, dreaming of kicking Anna's ass over and over again.

* * *

><p><em>Dress, heels, makeup and hairspray, check! Okay, now where is that big purse Sydney bought me?<em>

I dug through my closet for the black D and G purse Sydney had bought for me a couple weeks ago, stuffing the makeup, hairspray and heels in the purse. I slipped my moms black dress on, throwing a plain tan skirt and white blouse with white flip flops over top. It was time to be strong. I know Anna would be coming to work today, and I needed to make sure the timing of my plan was perfect.

After a quick breakfast, I hurried my way out to the car, getting in, starting the ignition and pulling out towards work, praying to god that this will work. Driving down the road, I couldn't help but laugh to myself at Anna's reaction if things would go according to plan. I pulled into my usual parking spot, checking myself in the rear view mirror. Giving myself the okay, grabbing my purse and heading inside. As I reached my work floor and the elevator doors slowly opened, I held my head high, figuratively speaking, and made my way down the hall. Not even ten seconds after walking in, Dimitri was coming out of his office, coming towards me.

"Rose!" His strides were long, I could tell he wanted to run, but I don't think he wanted to look like an idiot. I gave a girlish smile, drawing him in even more.

_Oh this will be good._

"Oh Dimitri, this has been so difficult." I stopped walking and he was just a couple steps away, finally approaching me.

"Roza these past couple days have be- -"

_'Smack!'_

Gasps were heard throughout the office, followed by faint whispers, even a couple people calling out; 'Go Rose!' and 'You go girl!'

"How could you, you sick pig! How could you let anything like this happen?"

Shocked and sadness flooded his face, he gently placed a hand on his left cheek. The look in his eyes, almost made me crack, but I needed to stand my ground and act tough, for now.

"Rose you know that was not intentional, how could you believe I would ever do that with Anna? I hate her!" I rolled my eyes and held a hand up.

"Dimitri, please, just go back to your office, I have work to do. . ." He opened his mouth to protest, but I wouldn't allow it.

"Ah! No Dimitri, just go." He gave me one final look of sadness and returned to his office. Once the coast was clear of him, I made my way to the employee bathroom. I set the hairspray, makeup and black stilettos on the sink counter, grabbing the type of makeup I knew best, lipstick. A bright red now coated my lips, like a cherry color. I carefully applied mascara, eyeliner and then added a dark silver eyeshadow to my lids. Approvingly of myself in the mirror, knowing it was sexy for Dimitri. I put my hair in a small bump with some of my bangs and such, coating it in hairspray, my hair was thick and I had a lot of it, it was not easy to keep up. I let the rest curl and hang loose around my neck, something I knew Dimitri drooled over.

I stripped off the skirt, blouse and flip flops, smoothing out the black strapless dress my mom let me borrow, pulling my bra out and pushing my boobs up and together, they were the perfect size for that. I threw the clothes, makeup and spray in my bag and checked myself, again, one last time. I slipped my heels on, carefully walking as I made my way across the slippery tile floor. Hiding myself from view still, I looked for my dad who was waiting patiently by my friend Jennifer's desk that I had told him to wait by.

Catching my gaze, I gave him a small nod as he made his way down the small length of hall into Dimitri office. Just a few minutes later, my dad was strolling out of his office, an arm around Dimitri, a booming laugh escaping my dads lips, he was playing this act pretty well, perfect. I don't know what my dad had said in that office, but Dimitri looked terrified. They headed towards the cafeteria and I made my way to Jennifer when they were out of sight.

"Hey Jen, you got that ladder I need?" She smirked then beamed, nodding her head excitedly.

"Yup! It's just around the corner! Good luck with your plan Rose!" I gave my thanks and did the best I could lugging the ladder into Dimitri's office in heels, getting some help from Dimitri's buddy Adrian.

"Thanks so much Adrian, I was probably gonna break an ankle carrying that thing in these shoes!" He laughed and gave me a quick hug, saying some form of good luck and made his way out the door.

I set the ladder up under a faulty light off to the left of his office, making my way up the ladder. As I reached the top, my dress rode up a little, hugging right underneath my butt. I smirked.

_Now I just need to wait._

It took a little longer than I thought, and my heart started to beat when I could hear my dad's mumbled voice outside the door. I heard Dimitri's voice in return say something along the lines of a 'nice to meet you too', but I don't think my dad made it a nice little chat over tea. The door creaked open, and I could hear Dimitri gasp.

". . .Oh my god." I looked over my shoulder, lust in my eyes and a smirk on my face. I even batted my eyes, and I think it worked because it looked as if Dimitris pants tightened.

"Hey there Comrade." He didn't move from that spot. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

"But. . .but Rose, your dad said I had made a big mistake an- -"

"Dimitri! Hush, don't worry, it was all a set up so I could do this." I swung my leg around, to hook it onto one of the ladder steps, but I missed the target and my heel slipped off the step, my hands losing grip.

_Shit._

My impact didn't hurt. I looked up to be meeting Dimitri's gorgeous chocolate eyes, a goofy smile on his face. I smiled back at him, playing with a button on his shirt.

"You better be careful Roza, too many pretty girls like you hurt themselves doing work on the corporate office ladders just so men can stare at their asses." I started cracking up, and he joined in with me, our laughs were almost like a harmony. As our laughter eased, the hunger and lust grew. Before I could say a word his lips were on mine, feverishly kissing me. His hand snaked up my thigh, pushing the dress up to reveal my black lace panties.

"Roza. . ." He purred. "You're beautiful." I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I want it rough Dimitri, really rough." He growled in the back of his throat and gave a horny chuckle, I growled right back. Not even hesitating, he slammed me on the desk. I winced slightly, but it was much more sexy and the pleasure I felt just from the heat of his fingertips overcame the pain.

He yanked my panties down and I kicked them off to the side, turning my attention to his shirt. I got that off in a matter of seconds as he fumbled with his zipper and yanked his pants down. As I hooked my legs around his waist and he started to climb up onto the desk as he was kissing my neck, the door opened.

". . .What the fuck?" We froze and turned our heads towards the door. Anna. Good thing his body was covering my lower half.

Her face was beet red and I swore steam was going to come out of her ears. She let out a high pitched scream and I winced.

"Rose! What the hell? What are you doing with _my_ man? _My _Dimitri! Get your filthy hands off of him!" Her eyes grew even wider ad I could see more anger in her face as she studied me more, I wasn't sure why.

"ROSE! That is _my_ dress! The one I was supposed to take from mom!" I was confused for a second till I looked down at the dress I was wearing. Anna was obsessed with this dress and had always had a plan to sneak it out of her closet one day. I thought back to all the days she tried, but failed. Oddly, I thought back to our tedious and boring shopping spree, and how she claimed she wanted my black dress that she had taken and used just a couple days ago. I smirked, then started to laugh, confusion all over Dimitri and Anna's faces. I looked her directly in the eye with an intense but humored glare. I chuckled at her again, and her anger started to falter.

"Oh Anna, Anna Anna Anna, you know what they say. . ."

She shook her head, and my smirk grew. Dimitri was gesturing to the dress, trying to make it obvious to Anna what I was really trying to say. He started to run a hand up my leg and up the side of the dress, a chill went up my spine. I realized then my little saying could go both ways. For both the black dresses, and for Dimitri. I made eye contact with her again.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers. . ."

**And that is the end, for now! :D Haha did you guys get the ending? I sure hope you did, it's actually supposed to be kind of humorous if you think back to the beginning of the story! I loved writing this and I hope others have enjoyed it! Don't worry don't worry, I am writing a sequel! It actually may continue from where this story stopped! YAY! :D Thank you all for reading, and to fellow contest ladies, good luck! - Przybyszewski**


	6. Chapter 5

**The contest is over and the story is up and running again. I finally have a day off from band camp before classes start to do some serious writing! This is long neglected, so I'll just get to it!**

**Chapter 5**

He had a lot of explaining to do.

As forgiving as my plan looked to him, I was still pissed, and I wanted answers. Turns out my sister slipped something into his coffee that morning; it was witnessed by three coworkers, all which thought it was simply sugar. Dimitri recited all he remembered. He walking in, drinking the coffee, then in and out of consciousness until I finally walked into the office.

"It's crazy Roza, I know. But, there were witnesses. I even got tested, she did drug me."

I had never been so appalled in my life. How could Annalise stoop so low?

Dimitri, watching me carefully for any negative reaction, slowly took my hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

"Rose," The tone in his voice was serious, until the tears welled up in my eyes. His face turned concerned and afraid, I don't think he was sure of what to do.

"Rose, oh god please, please don't cry." He placed his other hand on top of mine, rubbing small circles. The tears leaked from my eyes, and I leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly.

He rubbed my back lightly, the tone to his voice was unsure of himself that he could make this all better.

"I should never have let this happened to you Rose. I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

I pulled away from his embrace, looking him straight in the eye. I leaned forward to place a soft kiss to his ear.

"Don't blame yourself for this Dimitri, it's not your fault," I whispered.

He pulled back to face me, the hurt in his eyes slowly changing to reassurance. He leaned forward, wiping the tears off my cheeks, the warmth of his breath lightly brushing the side of my face, making me shudder.

I gave him a small smile, taking his hand again and kissing the tips of his fingers.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said, practically a whisper.

I met his gaze, followed by a swift movement that had my lips to his in just seconds. Our kisses grew more heated, fiercer, the soft moans in the back of his throat egging me on. I pulled away to unbutton his shirt, the antsy mood causing my hands to fumble several times. His hands grasped mine, halting my chance at seeing his perfectly toned chest.

"Why did you stop me?" He locked his gaze with me once again, pulling me close to him so my head rested on his chest.

"Not now Roza, right now I just want to embrace you, and enjoy the fact that I still have you here with me."

No one had ever said anything that sweet to me. All the past men in my life wanted me for sex; never did they ever say I love you, even after years into a relationship. Dimitri was a good guy, a _really _good guy, and I wasn't letting this one go. No way in hell was Annalise going to get in the way anymore.

"Rose?" I jerked my head up quickly, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light as I tried to focus on the figure in front of my desk.

"Huh?" Dimitri came clear in my vision, smirking as he pointed to his lip, indicating the bit of drool sliding down my chin.

Wiping it away quickly, I blushed as I fixed the papers on my desk that had been spread around due to my head. Following suit was making sure my hair was in order.

I looked at Dimitri, my jaw dropping with envy and surprise at his clean cut look. The perfectly pressed suit, the hair tied neatly back, and the hint of cologne mixed with his aftershave waking my senses up, in a good way of course.

"I hate you. How the hell do you look like that after last night?!"

He laughed out loud, clearly amused at my appearance and fatigue at being up till four in the morning.

"I've built up a lot of stamina for nights like that Rose, you just gotta get used to it."

I gave him a mock laugh, making the sarcasm obvious.

"Don't be a smart ass Belikov, or you won't be getting any for a week."

He rolled his eyes, leaning his elbow on my desk and propping his chin in his hand, a satisfied look crossing his face as his next words came out of his mouth.

"You couldn't go that long without my sex Roza . . ." He raised an eyebrow and I bowed my head down to the floor.

"Yeah, you're right. . ." He chuckled after kissing the top of my head, making his way into his office.

"You will be the death of me Belikov if you keep this up!"

Making efforts to focus on my work again, they were quick to be halted when a younger man, mid-twenties, with pale skin and jet black hair approached the desk. I looked up, smiling at him generously as I fixed my gaze in his features. I had never seen him in my life, but something about his was extremely familiar.

"Hi, can I help you sir?" Looking around nervously, he leaned in closer, pushing my comfort zone, his voice coming out in a whisper.

"I- I'm looking for someone who works here. You see I'm- -."

"Christian!"

He spun around quickly, his eyes taking in the girl walking towards him. I leaned my head to the side to get a better view.

_Ah, Lissa._

Lissa was a personnel secretary three floors down. I had spoken to her briefly on lunch breaks, and occasionally sat with her on slow days when not many people were working. She spoke of a guy she had met through Dimitri at an office party, and went on one day about how he promised to see her again.

She was a sweet girl, and the more I spoke to her, the more I liked her. Her eyes just lit up when she saw him, it made my heart flutter.

Give a couple glances around, they both scurried down the hallway and slipped into a nearby room. I laughed and shook my head at their failed sneakiness when she couldn't help but kiss him and jump up, wrapping her legs around him before they even got through the door.

_Hmm, I wonder what Dimitri would do to me if I slipped into the office right now. . ._

Looking down at my paperwork, it didn't seem all that important anymore.

_Ready or not, here I come Belikov._

I slipped the papers into a folder, standing up out of my chair, quietly making my way to his office door; I opened it slowly, slipping in without him even noticing.

He was hard at work on some catalogs, his brow furrowed in concentration. Slipping my heels off before doing so, I made my way to the front of his desk, hopping on and crossing my legs to show off the buckle holding my black stockings up. His eyes grew wide at the figure obstructing the view of his work, those chocolate brown eyes slowly following up my body to finally meet my gaze.

"See something interesting Belikov?"

I saw him gulp slowly as he took in the view. He quickly regained his confidence as he ran his hands up my legs.

"Come here gorgeous. . ." Pulling me down on top of him, I let out a little yelp of surprise as I almost lost balance and fell off the desk; luckily I was pulled right into his arms just in time.

"How did I ever get so lucky to meet a girl like you?"

I had to laugh out loud at the irony of his question, but he was confused at my sudden outburst laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

Calming myself a little, I shook my head.

"How did you get so lucky? Just thank my sister!" I burst into giggles again.

It took him a minute to get what I was saying. But the irony of the situation had us cracking up for several minutes once he understood.

"Oh Rose, way to kill the mood."

I shrugged my shoulders, blushing slightly.

"Sorry there Comrade."

**AAAaaaaaaaaand I tease you again! Still no lemon! :D heheheheheh MUAHAHAHAHA. Okay okay I'll be nice, maybe next chapter ;) hope you enjoyed it even though it was short, I need to get back into the swing of things with college starting, balance my time. *waves* bye bye for now!**


End file.
